Lily
by OceanFae
Summary: You'sa being called for, lady!" Ugg, not again.


Disclamer: Dont own the Goblin King. Just kidnapped him. -cracks whip- Do own Higsly, Lily, and Catch. And some chapstick. And a piece of pocket lint.

Authors Note: You are probably not expecting this. Its new.

"You'sa being called for, lady!" called Higsly, a very short young goblin with an old and battered top hat on his head. 

"By whom, may I ask?" replied the strong feminine voice of the black haired beauty. She knew exactly who had called for her, but she just wanted to stall for a little while longer. 

"King! Go, little lady!" shouted the goblin back at her. She sighed and made her way to the throne room. Maybe the assignment would not involve anything too disgusting this time. She padded her way into the throne room softly, her purple dress swishing with every step. She stepped around the garbage that littered the floor as the goblins that realized she had entered shifted away from her. '_sure,'_ she thought, '_you don't want to piss me off. You don't want to be around me.'_

She dropped a low bow to her sovereign, her raven tail sweeping the ground. It was the reason everyone gave her a wide berth, because of the tale-tale stark white stripe that went down it. 

"Your Majesty." She said, her whiskers twitching. She hoped to god that she would not be running another _errand_ so soon.

His head tilted as he took in one of his most intelligent subjects. She was a beautiful little thing, to be sure. If it weren't for the fact that she was a skunk, she would have been married off already.

"Lily. And how are you, my dear?" asked the King.

Her ear twitched. He was up to something. "Oh, just enjoying my break…"

"Well, I actually have something for you to do." He tapped his finger on his mouth, then attempted to cover his smirk when her ear twitched again. '_she's angry…'_ he thought. 

"I need you to meet up with the good knight Sir Dydimus and retrieve something very important to me. Can you do this?" she knew it wasn't a request, and he would only make her if she refused. Her ear twitched again, this time accompanying her whiskers and tail. She did not dislike Sir Dydimus, but…. He was a bit… annoying. Plus, the knight seemed to take a liking to her. 

"Yes your majesty. When do I leave?"She asked, carful to remove all traces of strain from her voice. It didn't work. Her ear twitched again, this time in remembrance of the fox-knights long winded rants about battle. '_Oh, no, nonononono. Not again! Never again!' _thought the incredibly frustrated skunk. 

"This afternoon. Be sure to take your sword, there may be some trouble along the way. Give my regards to the knight." called the carefully controlled voice of the king, for the graceful skunk was already striding out the door. Once again, the goblins stepped stealthily away. Well, they thought it was stealthy. They were actually stumbling all over each other to get away from the wrath of the annoyed she-skunk. 

"BAAH! Two days! Two days I would like to take my leave before going on another mission!" grumbled the female as she prepared for her trip. She saddled up her faithful companion, a winged wolfhound named Catch. Catch was a good dog who always looked out for his master, and surprisingly did not flee from her. He was about four feet high, salt and pepper colored, and had black and white speckled wings. His fierce teeth were extremely intimidating, along with his appearance. Lily had gotten him as a puppy because he was considered an outcast because of his coloring, and sold at half price.

"Here's you are, Lady. Meets in there for pretty puppy too," said Higsly as he tried to reach the great dogs nose. Catch, in return, bent down and growled in his face. "AAHH!" screamed the little goblin as he ran away.

"Good dog." crooned Lily. She then changed clothes into an old peasant blouse that fit like a dress on her three foot tall frame, and strapped her sword on to her belt. She saddled up Catch with the food and extra clothes that would be needed on her quest to find the knight and retrieve the kings trinket.

"Well, come on old boy, we must be off!" she crowed with false joy, and flashed her sharp fang like teeth at the random goblins that looked her way. "HIEYA!" she yelled, and they were off.

See? Told ya. Thanks to WolfishOro and a dream I had for the idea. Should I continue?


End file.
